lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
David Shephard
| Ultima= | Count=4 | Nome=David Shephard | Luogo=Los Angeles, California, Stati Uniti | Professione=Studente | Familiari=Ray Shephard - Bisnonno Christian Shephard - Nonno Margo Shephard - Nonna Jack Shephard - Padre Juliet Burke - Madre Rachel Carlson - Zia Claire Littleton - Zia Aaron Littleton - Cugino | S6Ep = David Shephard#Biografia | Attore=Dylan Minnette | Doppiatore=Furio Pergolani | AltCasting= }} David Shephard è il figlio di Jack Shephard e Juliet Burke nella Timeline parallela. Davida è un pianista talentuoso, e vive con sua madre. Il rapporto con suo padre è molto teso a causa della separazione dei suoi genitori. Nella Timeline originale nè Juliet nè Jack hanno mai avuto un figlio. Biografia David appare per la prima volta dopo il ritorno di Jack a Los Angeles, quando Jack và a prenderlo al St. Mary's Academy. Arrivati al suo appartamento, Jack prova a parlare con suo figlio, ma David non vuole la stessa cosa. Jack ci rinuncia e da a David una copia de Alice nel paese delle meraviglie. Più tardi, David rimane da solo a casa mentre Jack va visitare sua madre Margo. Jack le chiede cosa pensa del suo rapporto con il figlio, e la madre gli risponde che David sente troppo la pressione di Jack. FA notare che David era visibilmente sconvolto durante il funerale di suo nonno Christian. Jack ritorna a casa, ma il figlio non c'è, quindi si dirige verso la casa della sua ex-moglie, ma anche qui non c'è traccia di David. Entrando nella camera di David, Jack nota gli spartiti musicali di Chopin "Fantaisie Impromptu", e le foto che ritraggono lui e suo figlio. Jack ascolta i due messaggi salvati nella segreteria telefonica. Il primo è stato lasciato dal Williams Conservatory che confermano l'audizione di David per le 7:00pm proprio di quel giorno. L'altro messaggio è stato lasciato da Jack stesso mentre si trovava a Sydney. Nel messaggio Jack appare turbato dalla morte del padre e voleva parlare col figlio per stare meglio. Jack si dirige verso il Conservatorio, dove ascolta David esibirsi al piano. Un ragazzo gli si avvicina e dice che David ha talento, mentre il padre dice a Jack "Sono troppo giovani per avere una simile pressione addosso". Il padre del ragazzo risulta essere Dogen e dice che David ha un dono. Poco dopo, fuori al Conservatorio, Jack chiede a David perchè non gli ha mai detto che suona il piano, e David risponde che non voleva "che lui lo vedesse fallire". Jack gli racconta che la stessa situazione si presentò tra lui e suo padre e quindi non vuole avere la stessa relazione con lui. Alla fine gli dice che lo vuole bene e che, ai suoi occhi, David non avrebbe mai potuto fallire. e David hanno una scomoda conversazione. ]] A day or two later, David went with his father for the reading of his 's will and testament. There, they were introduced by the lawyer to Claire Littleton, who told them she was Jack's half-sister (and thus David's half-aunt). An emergency at the St. Sebastian Hospital required father and son to leave abruptly, but Jack invited "Aunt Claire" to stay with them. The next morning, David announced that he'd made breakfast for them, and Jack joked that "opening a box of cereal is not making breakfast," indicating a marked improvement in the father/son relationship. David reminded Jack about the benefit concert that night, Claire joined them for breakfast, and an alleged Oceanic Airlines representative, called to say that Christian's casket had been found. David was later seen at the hospital where his father and mother Juliet, both worked. He asked who would use Jack's ticket now that Jack had to perform surgery. Jack suggested Claire; David and Juliet agreed. At the concert venue, Juliet had to leave for a hospital emergency, then Claire went into labor and Kate (also at the table), followed, thus leaving David alone. David was never seen again after this. Meanwhile, at the hospital, John Locke told Jack that he did not have a son, placing doubt on whether David really existed, or was not just a figment of Jack and Juliet's imaginations. Curiosità Episode statistics * David appeared in 4 episodes. ** All of his appearances were in the flash-sideways timeline. . ]] General * David was one of three characters, along with Eva and Sam Jarrah, known to not exist in the original timeline, or at least not with the parents they have in the sideways. * Among the main characters, David only met Jack, Juliet, Claire, Ilana, Kate, Charlie, Daniel, Desmond, Christian, and Sawyer. * David è un fan dei LA Dodgers anziché dei Boston Red Sox come suo padre, Jack, e suo nonno, Christian Shephard, infatti lo vediamo indossare un berretto dei LA Dodgers in una fotografia con Jack. * Nella tradizione giudeo-cristiana c'è un pastore (in inglese "shepherd") chiamato David (talentuoso musicista) che era l'unica persona in Giudea abbastanza coraggiosa da combattere il gigante Golia. Riuscendo a sconfiggerlo contro ogni aspettativa, egli divenne re della Giudea. Il più famoso salmo di David, il numero 23 apre con il verso "The Lord is my shepherd" - "Il Signore è il mio pastore". Episode references * David and his relationship with his father were foreshadowed in the mobisode, "The Watch", and perhaps in the episode "Something Nice Back Home". * The piece that David played at the piano competition in "Lighthouse" was the same one that young Daniel Faraday was playing when his mother walked into the room, at the beginning of "The Variable." It was Fantaisie-Impromptu in C-sharp minor by Frédéric Chopin. *Come mai Jack non ha mai fatto riferimenti a David sull'Isola? Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Bambini Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Personaggi della realtà alternativa di Jack